Beyblade Vforce: Hilary's Choice
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: What happens when Tyson and Hilary get into a big fight but this time Tyson pushed her too far? What happens when she is asked to join team Physic and learn how to beyblade? Will she take the chance? Can Kai save her when he reveals his dark past to her?
1. Hilary's Choice

Another story from guess who..ME! anyway please read and review you know  
the same old drill!  
  
"- Means talking  
  
'- Means thinking  
  
*~*~ *-Means different scene or point or view  
  
A/n: On with the story!  
  
Beyblade V-Force  
  
Hilary's Choice  
  
Chapter One:  
Hilary's choice  
  
"We need to train more! Come on guys!" "Hilary would you be quiet! I want to get some sleep!" Tyson yawned. "You've been sleeping all night now come  
on! Max! Ray! Where's Kai?" Hilary asked. Tyson looked around. "I'm not sure. Now go away." Tyson said turning around and closed his eyes. "Lazy bum!" Hilary yelled and stomped to the other side of the room. Ray opened his eyes. "Do you think you could be a little quieter Hilary?" Max asked  
wiping his eyes.  
  
"No because you should be getting up and start to train! Team Physic isn't gonna go easy on you and it seems to me that you don't even care!" Hilary  
yelled. Tyson shot up. "No you need to go and leave us alone! Maybe we can't train because of you being such a big mouth and we are out of energy right now!' Tyson yelled. "Well don't blame me if you lose the battle! Or  
if you're not good enough!" Hilary yelled back at Tyson.  
  
"Well I blame you for how bad we are doing because you won't let us rest at  
all! You should just go back to your little school class thing and stay there I mean at least you won't be in OUR way!" Tyson yelled. Hilary was quiet then she ran out of the room. "That way a little harsh Tyson." Ray said standing up. "Yeah, maybe she was right we should train some more."  
Max said. "We can train all we want after a few more minutes of sleep."  
Tyson said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hilary ran to the park. "Tyson is such a jerk! Why is he always so mean to me!" Hilary yelled to no one. "I'm only trying to help. What so great about Beyblading anyway?" Hilary kicked the ground. "I wish Tyson were more like Kai at least he doesn't give me any trouble. He's always quiet. Stupid jerk Tyson." "Yes he never takes your feelings into consideration does he?" "W- what? Who's there?" Hilary turned around. "It's you! You are the guy that  
is doing all this weird stuff to the bit beast thingys." "Maybe but how  
would you like to get back at Tyson and his friends?" "Huh? What do you  
mean? And why should I listen to you?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Listen because you can make a fool out of that jerk known as Tyson." "Okay  
I'm listening." Hilary said. "How would you like to take on Tyson and win?" "You mean Beyblading? But I don't know how to Beyblade." Hilary said. "It doesn't matter. We can easily teach you how. Then you will beat him and show him if you train then you become better." 'Well he didn't listen to me and he was being really mean.' "Okay. I'll try your little game. Where do  
we start?" Hilary asked but was unaware of the person watching them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let it rip!" Tyson yelled. Ray and Tyson battled each other for a few minutes then their Beyblades flew back into their hands as a tie. "That was fun." Tyson said. Kenny looked around. "So Hilary had another fight with Tyson?" Kenny asked Max. "Yeah and it was a pretty bad one. None of us has seen her since." Max said. "Oh I see." Kenny said looking back towards Ray and Tyson. Kai came walking up the sidewalk. "Hey Kai where have you been?"  
Tyson asked. "Out thinking." Kai answered.  
  
"So Tyson maybe you should find Hilary and say you're sorry." Kenny said.  
"Why should I? It was here fault we were fighting in the first place." Tyson said crossing his arms. Everyone heard someone walking up. "Hilary is  
that you?" Kenny called out. "Izumal! What do you want?" Tyson asked. "You'd better be careful you might have another challenge to over come."  
Izumal said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked.  
  
"What I told you. Watch out Tyson, it might not seem like a challenge but you should never underestimate someone you have made mad." Izumal said then left. "I made mad?" Tyson asked. "The only person he made mad this morning was Hilary. What could he have meant?" Max asked. Ray just shook his head. Kai looked at the gate. "So Hilary is mad at Tyson what did he do now?" Kai asked. "Hilary wanted us to train and Tyson threw a fit about it because he  
wanted to sleep some more." Kenny said.  
  
"Training was a good idea." Kai said looking at Tyson. "What?" Tyson asked  
crossing his arms. "We need to get better so we can defeat team Physic.  
Therefore we need to train to become better just like Hilary wanted us too." "Well where were you then?" Tyson asked. "like I said thinking about team Physic." Kai said turning away. "Okay let's not start fighting again." Kenny said. "Well who does he think he is defending Hilary like that when he does nothing about he messing us up!" Tyson said. "I don't think she was  
messing us up." Max said.  
  
"I agree with Max on this one." Ray added. Kai and Tyson glared at each other. "Come on guys don't fight we're a team." "Yeah a team that's going to lose if Tyson doesn't stop fighting with everyone." Kai said. "What was that?" Tyson asked. "Now if Hilary were here she'd be able to stop them."  
Kenny whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ready! Now focus on the pulling of the rip cord!" Hilary pulled harder on the cord. 'Training with Tyson and them did help a little.' Hilary thought. Hilary jumped up and yelled when she made the Blade go into the bowl. "I did it! It went in! I'll show that Tyson!" Hilary yelled. "Now do it again  
but faster this time!" "Yeah." Hilary pulled the rip cord harder then before making the blade spin faster and better. "I think I'm getting the  
hang of this!" Hilary yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well Giddeon, Hilary seems to have enough determination to be able to control the cyber bit beast. Now all we have to do is train her and she'll  
become the greatest weapon against the Bladebreakers." "You'd better be right." Giddeon said watching Hilary train with her new Beyblade skills.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Three days later  
  
"Has anyone seen Hilary?" Kenny asked. "No, no one has Kenny sorry." A classmate answered. Kenny sighed and walked towards Tyson's grandpa's dojo.  
"Come on Max! You can do it!" Ray yelled. Kenny walked through the gate. "Hey chief why the long face?" Max asked looking up from his plate. "Max beat Tyson on eating the fastest." Ray said looking at Kenny. "Well Max,  
nobody has seen or heard from Hilary since Tyson and her fight. I'm  
worried." Kenny said. Kai looked up.  
  
"I really think you went to far Tyson." Kenny said. Tyson just looked away. "Maybe he's right Tyson, maybe we should go try and find Hilary, what if something bad happened to her?" Max said standing up but fell back down. "I  
ate to much." Max said making Kenny fall over. "So what about Hilary?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, yeah we'll go look for her." Tyson said. Kai started walking. "If I didn't know any better then I'd say Kai likes Hilary." Tyson  
whispered so only Kenny, Ray, and Max could hear him.  
  
"Well maybe he does, but what does it matter to you Tyson you're always  
fighting with her." Ray said. "That's true." Max added. "I never said I cared because I don't like Hilary like that anyway." Tyson said. 'I never  
did and never will.' Tyson thought. "Come on guys let's just go find Hilary. She has too be somewhere." Kenny said grabbing Dizzy and started  
walking. "Yeah hopefully nothing happened to her." Max added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very good Hilary. You are becoming quite the Beyblader." "Yeah and soon I'll beat Tyson at his own game." Hilary said launching the Beyblade again.  
"Can I challenge someone now? I want to see if I can win!" Hilary said turning to the professor. "Yes we'll bring out the robot blader." After a few minutes everything was set up. The robot launched and Hilary launched  
their blades. "Go Cyber Dragoon!" Hilary yelled. Her blade attacked and knocked out the other Beyblade. "I won? I WON!" Hilary yelled while jumping  
up and down. "I can't believe I won!" Hilary yelled.  
  
"Yes, Hilary you have. Now you can battle more and become the master of the  
cyber Dragoon." Hilary picked up the black blade. "Cyber Dragoon. I can  
become the master of it." 'But what if the same thing happens to me as Kai's friend Wyatt? No I won't let that happen. I can beat Tyson.' Hilary  
thought. "So how about it? Will you join team Physic?" Hilary looked at  
him. "I guess I will." "Good." He handed her a uniform and the eyeglass detector thing. (A/n: not sure what they are called and does anyone know  
that old guy who works for Giddeon's name? Please tell me if you do.)  
  
Hilary put on the uniform. "It suits you." The professor said as she  
came out of the room. "Yeah it's alright but you should work on the  
colors." Hilary said. "So are you ready to fight some others?" "I wanna take on Tyson." Hilary said. "You will my dear but first we need to make sure you can handle Cyber Dragoon." "Oh don't worry I can handle anything  
if it's used to beat Tyson..."  
  
(End of first chapter)  
  
A/n: End of first chapter. I don't know how long this story will be but I'm hoping at least five chapters. So does everyone like it? Or is it bad? Hey I think my idea is pretty good so far oh well please tell me what you  
think! REVIEW! I BEG YOU!  
  
( Y )  
,,.·'"`·. ( '.' ) .·'"`·.,,  
" - .,. c((")( ").,. - "  
  
Shadow Angel5 


	2. The search for Hilary

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
Another story from guess who..ME! anyway please read and review you know the same old drill!  
  
Summary: What happens when Tyson and Hilary get into a big fight but this time Tyson pushed her too far? What happens when she is asked to join team Physic and learn how to Beyblade? Will she take the chance? Can Kai save her when he reveals his dark past to her? Kai/Hilary  
  
A/n: Thank you for all the people who corrected my mistakes. Thank you and I'm not too big on spelling some people's names so thank you. And this story takes place before Cain and the others come into the anime. Just for those who don't like Hilary then you don't have to read the story.JUST to make that clear. And I'm just going to spell Team Physic like that instead of Team Phykick because if I start spelling it that way then I might keep spelling Physic without realizing it.  
  
"- Means talking  
  
'- Means thinking  
  
*~*~ *-Means different scene or point or view  
  
A/n: On with the story!  
  
*-*-Title-*-* Beyblade V-force: Hilary's choice  
  
(From the last chapter: )  
  
Hilary put on the uniform. "It suits you." The professor said as she came out of the room. "Yeah it's alright but you should work on the colors." Hilary said. "So are you ready to fight some others?" "I wanna take on Tyson." Hilary said. "You will my dear but first we need to make sure you can handle Cyber Dragoon." "Oh don't worry I can handle anything if it's used to beat Tyson..."  
  
Chapter two: The search for Hilary  
  
"Okay so Hilary isn't at her house and her mom doesn't know where she is either. This is bad." Kenny said shaking his head. "Don't worry we'll find her some how." Max said looking doubtful. Ray came down the street. "Nobody from your school has seen her either chief." Kai walked across the street. "She's not at the beach." Kai said. "Oh no, what could have happen to her? Could team Physic have done something to her?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Maybe they kidnapped her! Oh no this is all your fault Tyson!" Kenny said. "What! She was the one who started it! Not me!" "No but you could have ended it but you didn't did you?" Kenny asked. "No I guess not.." Tyson said. "Maybe aliens came and took her." Max said laughing. "Max be serious. This is serious!" Kenny said getting all over hyper.  
  
"Maybe she ran away?" Ray asked. "No she doesn't seem to be that type that runs away from her problems." Kai said crossing his arms. "Kai's right, remember when she trained with us when Tyson and her fought?" Kenny asked. "Yeah she stayed with us and trained even though she doesn't know how to Beyblade." Max answered. "What are you guys doing remembering the past? Who cares what she did!" Tyson yelled. "Tyson you can't stay mad at her forever. Just get over it and help us look!" Kenny said. "I am helping you!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"Well you're not looking very hard!" Kenny yelled. "Oh come on guys don't fight." Max said scratching his head. Tyson and Kenny looked away. Kai started walking again. "Where are you going Kai?" Ray asked. "It doesn't look like we're getting anywhere here." Kai said then disappeared down the street. "Great! We'll never find her!" Kenny yelled. "Maybe Ozumal has seen her, I mean he's always warning us about stuff." Max said. "Yeah but where do we find him? He's the one always finding us." Ray said looking around. "I don't know." Kenny answered.  
  
"So ask Tyson to yell for him, he's got a big mouth." Max said laughing. "Very funny Max." Tyson said crossing his arms. "I'm a funny guy." Max said laughing again. "So what are we going to do if we can't find Hilary?" Ray asked. "Just forget about her." Tyson mumbled. "We can't just forget about her, she's our friend." Kenny said. "Yeah maybe your friend." Tyson mumbled again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let it rip!" Hilary yelled. She had beaten about everyone she came across. "Wow this is a pretty powerful Blade. This is fun too! I didn't know this would be so fun or else I would have started a long time ago. I can't wait to see Tyson's face when I see him." Hilary started laughing.  
  
"Well Giddeon it seems like she might be the one to control it and if not then we'll just have to call the others." Doctor B. said looking down at Hilary. "She'd better be able to control it." Giddeon said watching. "See Cyber Dragoon is that powerful that you can take anyone and teach them to use it and they become great overnight." "Well you'd better be right Doctor." Giddeon said.  
  
"Come on you guys are no match for me, I want more!" Hilary said. "Now Hilary you don't want to tire yourself out." "I don't care! I want to be able to beat Tyson! I'll show him who's in the way!" Hilary said. 'But I am tired. My arms hurt and so do my legs...but I won't let that stop me!' Hilary thought. Hilary started to take in deep breaths. 'Why is it so hard to breathe? I don't understand. I can't let what happen to Wyatt happen to me.' Hilary thought.  
  
"I'm going to beat Tyson and I can't wait to see his face!" Hilary said jumping up and down. Giddeon watched from above. 'We'll see if you can beat Tyson and the others.' Giddeon thought. "Yes well the bit beast should control her soon and then she won't want to ever give up the power. She'll be ours forever!" "I hope you're right Doctor B." Giddeon said looking at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did anyone find Hilary?" Kenny asked as the group met back up. "No, no one has seen or heard from her since the other day." Ray said. "Did anyone find Ozumal?" Kenny asked again. "Nope, he's harder to find then getting out of grandpa's training." Tyson said. "That's funny Tyson." Max said laughing. Kai came around the corner. "Kai did you find anything?" Kenny asked. "Someone thought they seen her walk off with a guy in a lab coat, but that's all they knew." Kai answered.  
  
"Who could it be..wait could it have been that Doctor guy that kidnapped us that one time? But why would Hilary go with him?" Kenny asked. "I don't know chief maybe Tyson here gave her a reason too." Dizzy said speaking up. "Yeah Dizzy's got a point there Tyson.you were pretty mean to her." Max said looking at Tyson. "Well she shouldn't have listened to me then." Tyson said crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't you have any remorse at all?" Dizzy asked Tyson. "No, she got what she had coming to her." Tyson said. "Maybe she didn't." Kai interrupted. "What now you're going to stuck up for her too Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai just crossed his arms. "I think Kai's right. You didn't have a reason to be so mean to her, she was only trying to help, that's all she ever does." Ray said feeling bad. "I think we really need to find her that's what." Max said.  
  
"Yeah let's go spilt up and look again. I mean she's gotta be in town right?" Kenny said. "Yeah, but then if she did go with that doctor then she could be in big trouble....remember what happen with Wyatt?" Ray said. Kai looked away. 'I won't let that happen to her.' Kai thought. He started to walk down the street. 'I'm going to find her know matter how long it takes.' Kai thought as he walked down the street looking every way he could.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but I'm having a hard time right now. One of my best friends just died and I've really been depressed I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but I can't promise anything.sorry 


	3. Hilary in the Park

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
Another story from guess who..ME! Anyway please read and review you know the same old drill!  
  
Summary: What happens when Tyson and Hilary get into a big fight but this time Tyson pushed her too far? What happens when she is asked to join team Physic and learn how to Beyblade? Will she take the chance? Can Kai save her when he reveals his dark past to her? Kai/Hilary  
  
A/n: Thank you for all the people who corrected my mistakes. Thank you and I'm not too big on spelling some people's names so thank you. And this story takes place before Cain and the others come into the anime. Just for those who don't like Hilary then you don't have to read the story.JUST to make that clear. And I'm just going to spell Team Physic like that instead of Team Phykick because if I start spelling it that way then I might keep spelling Physic without realizing it. And I'm not sure how to spell Ozuma so I'm just gonna spell it Ozuma, so please just deal with it. Thanks!  
  
"- Means talking  
  
'- Means thinking  
  
*~*~ *-Means different scene or point or view  
  
A/n: On with the story!  
  
*-*-Title-*-* Beyblade V-force: Hilary's choice  
  
(From the last chapter: )  
  
"Yeah let's go spilt up and look again. I mean she's gotta be in town right?" Kenny said. "Yeah, but then if she did go with that doctor then she could be in big trouble....remember what happen with Wyatt?" Ray said. Kai looked away. 'I won't let that happen to her.' Kai thought. He started to walk down the street. 'I'm going to find her know matter how long it takes.' Kai thought as he walked down the street looking every way he could.  
  
Chapter three: Hilary in the Park  
  
'Where could she be?' Kenny thought as he walked down the street. "Cheer up Chief I'm sure you guys will find her." Dizzy said. "I don't know Dizzy, what if something bad happened to her and she needs our help?" Kenny said. "Hmmm...I never though of that." Dizzy said. "Hey I hear something." Dizzy said. Kenny looked up. It was Joseph. "Did you find your friend yet? Ozuma did talk with you right?" He asked.  
  
"No we didn't find her, and yes Ozuma told us something." Kenny said. Joseph hopped down in front of Kenny. "I think I might know where to find your friend." Joseph said. "What? Where?" Kenny asked. "Well I seen her walking with a Beyblade in her hand." Joseph said. "But Hilary doesn't know how to Beyblade..." Kenny got a look of horror on his face. "She's gonna be like Wyatt." He whispered. "I gotta find everyone else!" Kenny yelled. He took off running down the street. "They're gonna be really shocked when they meet up with her." Joseph said turning away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenny ran as fast as her could down the street. "To get to Tyson's faster I'll have to cut through the park." Kenny said. He ran into the park. After a few seconds he ran into someone knocking him down. "Sorry about-Hilary!" Kenny yelled. Hilary stood in front of him. She looked terrible. She was wearing a uniform and she had a zombie look to her eyes. "Hilary?" Kenny asked. She held a Beyblade in her hand. "So Joseph was right." Kenny said standing up. "You really are with Team Physic." Kenny said.  
  
"Hilary why don't you go home? Tyson said he was sorry. He never meant to be so harsh." Kenny said. Hilary just turned her head looking away. "Please Hilary come back with me. Everyone is really worried about you. Kai is too." Kenny said. Hilary just started walking. "Hilary wait! What's wrong! Please tell me!" Hilary just kept walking. Kenny decided to go find the others.  
  
"Where is everyone!" Kenny yelled running into Tyson's grandpa's Dojo. "Where is everyone?" "Still looking for the dudette, I reckon." Grandpa said. (A/n: Everyone just calls him grandpa in her okay?) "I need to find them, I have something very important to tell them." "Well you could wait here for them to come back or you could go look for them." He answered. "I think I'll wait. If I look for them it'll probably take longer." "Smart choice there Kenny." Grandpa said.  
  
Ray and Max were the first ones to get back. "Hey Kenny how come you're here and not looking for Hilary?" Max asked. "Because I need to talk to everyone about something that happened." Kenny said. He looked towards the door. "I have to wit till Tyson and Kai get back first." Kenny added. "Oh okay." Max said. They all waited for Kai and Tyson to come back. "Well this is great! I told you we wouldn't find her, now I've wasted all this time looking for some stupid girl who obviously doesn't want to be found." They all heard Tyson yelling.  
  
"Is Kai with him." Ray asked. "No I don't think so." Max said looking over at the window. "Then he's talking to himself?" Ray asked. "Looks like it." Max said leaning over the table. "So now we just need Kai. Where is he anyway?" "Didn't he go looking for her near the beach or something?" Max asked. "Yeah I think so." Kenny said. "Then he's probably there looking and thinking." Max said. "Yeah he's always doing that now since that accident with Wyatt." Ray said looking at Tyson who just came through the door. "What's everyone doing here?" Tyson asked. "Nobody found her." Max said.  
  
"That's because she doesn't want to be found or she would have come back already." Tyson said. "No I don't think that's the reason, I've got something to tell you all, but first we need to wait for Kai to come back." Kenny said. "Why? He's always gone with everything else? And if it's that important then we can tell Kai when he comes back. Come on Chief." Tyson said. "Yeah I guess you're right Tyson." "Yeah I'm always right." Tyson said smiling. "Not always." Max corrected.  
  
Tyson crossed his arms. "Well are you gonna tell us or not?" Tyson asked. Kenny looked at everyone. "I guess I'll tell you now then." "You go chief." Dizzy commented. "Well I sorta ran into Hilary..." "What? Why didn't you tell us that in the first place chief?" Max asked. "I wasn't finished." Kenny said. "Oh right sorry." Max said looking away. "Anyway I was walking well running to come meet you guys here because of something Joseph said to me." "Joseph? Is he causing trouble?"  
  
"No Tyson he wanted to know if Ozuma talked to us." Kenny answered. "Oh." Tyson looked at Ray. "Anyway back to what I was saying, I took a shortcut through the park and I ran right into Hilary.." "Did you say something about Hilary?" Someone asked. Kenny turned around coming face to face with Kai. "Yeah I ran into her." Kenny said. "Well why hasn't she come home then?" Kai asked. "That's what I was trying to get at." Kenny said sighing. "Well then keep talking." Kai said crossing his arms.  
  
"Okay. I ran into Hilary and she didn't look too good. She had this weird look in her eye and she was wearing a team Physic uniform. She also had a Beyblade in her hand." Kenny finished up. "Oh come on chief we all know Hilary can't Beyblade." Tyson said. "That's not what Joseph said to me." Kenny said. "Chief's right." Dizzy added. Kai looked away. "Which way did she go?" Kai asked. "She walked out of the park going north." Kenny said. "Alright." Kai said heading off in Hilary's direction. "Where's he going?" Tyson asked. "To find Hilary?" Max asked looking at Ray. "Maybe, just maybe." Ray said.  
  
A/n: Sorry this is short but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands I hoping to get one more chapter in before Christmas break is over. Till next time Ciao 


	4. Kai's search

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003

Summary:

What happens when Tyson and Hilary get into a big fight but this time Tyson pushed her too far? What happens when she is asked to join team Physic and learn how to Beyblade? Will she take the chance? Can Kai save her when he reveals his dark past to her? Kai/Hilary

A/n: Thank you for all the people who corrected my mistakes. Thank you and I'm not too big on spelling some people's names so thank you. And this story takes place before Cain and the others come into the anime. Just for those who don't like Hilary then you don't have to read the story…JUST to make that clear. And I'm just going to spell Team Physic like that instead of Team Phykick because if I start spelling it that way then I might keep spelling Physic without realizing it. And I'm not sure how to spell Ozuma so I'm just gonna spell it Ozuma, so please just deal with it. Thanks!

One more thing this WILL BE A Kai/Hilary fiction, because I've seen some episodes where Kai has shown some kindness to her and I think they would be cute together1 anyone see the episode where the rock slide almost hit Hilary and Kenny? Well if you didn't Kai put his hands on the cliff sheltering Kenny and Hilary from the rocks with his own body and Hilary blushed when Kai looked at her…it was so cute! Anyway if nobody wants them together they don't have to read this story… I just wanted to get that off my chest….thank you again

"- Means talking

'- Means thinking

A/n: On with the story!

Title

Beyblade V-force: Hilary's choice

(From the last chapter: )

"Okay. I ran into Hilary and she didn't look too good. She had this weird look in her eye and she was wearing a team Physic uniform. She also had a Beyblade in her hand." Kenny finished up. "Oh come on chief we all know Hilary can't Beyblade." Tyson said. "That's not what Joseph said to me." Kenny said. "Chief's right." Dizzy added. Kai looked away. "Which way did she go?" Kai asked. "She walked out of the park going north." Kenny said. "Alright." Kai said heading off in Hilary's direction. "Where's he going?" Tyson asked. "To find Hilary?" Max asked looking at Ray. "Maybe, just maybe." Ray said.

Chapter four:

Kai's Search

Kai walked down the street. The sun was setting and he had no time to waste. 'What could she be thinking? She'll end up like Wyatt and I can't let that happen again, I won't forgive myself this time if it happens.' Kai thought. He looked around the park. She was definitely gone from there. He continued down the street walking down the way Kenny had said he saw her walk. Hopefully he'd find her before any thing bad happened.

"Tyson needs to learn when to keep his big mouth shut." Kai said looking back seeing Max and Ray running up to him. "Kai! Wait up!" Max yelled. "Are you going to find Hilary?" Max asked. "Yeah." Kai answered crossing his arms. "Well you won't have to look far." Came a voice. Kai, Ray and Max looked up. "Ozuma! What do you mean?" Ray asked. "She went to find Tyson and challenge him, but she wasn't heading your way…she must have something else to do first." Ozuma said then he vanished. "Why does he always do that? Say something then leaves." Max asked.

"I don't know Max." Ray said. Kai looked back. 'If she does find Tyson and he battles her then something terrible could happen to Hilary.' Kai started running down the street. "I have to find Hilary and I have to hurry." Kai looked down all the allies and headed to every bey-bowl he could think of. 'This isn't working. Maybe I should just find Tyson and then keep a look out for her. If she wants Tyson then she'll have to find him sooner or later.' Kai thought. Kai ran back to the Dojo. "Where is Tyson at?" he asked grandpa. "He just headed out. Said something about going to the park to practice his blading."

Kai ran down the street. 'So he's at the park. Hilary could already be there. If she is and she challenges Tyson, he'll say yes. I have to hurry.' Kai ran faster down the street. 'This is taking to long. I have to find a shorter way.' He looked to an alley. 'I'll just cut through here.' Kai jumped up and grabbed onto the roof and hopped on to it. He looked toward the park then jumped down. So far he saw nobody there. He sped up and reached the Bowel. 'Tyson's not here where is he? If he's not here maybe he already found Hilary and they're heading somewhere else to battle.'

Kai stopped and looked around. 'But where?' Kai looked down the street. 'Kenny should have followed her then told us where she's been.' Kai started running again. 'Maybe she'll be at that old warehouse. I can't let her end up like Wyatt. I just can't.' Kai ran even faster. 'I'll have to hurry and find her if I want to change or do anything to help her.'

Kai continued to run down the street. He looked everywhere he could think of. "It's like she's gone from the city." Kai said to himself. He turned a corner and stopped. "Hilary…" Kai looked ahead of him. Hilary stood there staring at a beyblade in her hand. "Hilary." 'Thank god I found you.' Hilary looked up. Her eyes looked haunted. "They did get to you. Listen Hilary you've got to snap out of this. Think about what you're doing. Remember what happened to Wyatt." Kai said calmly walking to her. "You're wrong. I'm doing what's best for me and no one can stop me. I'll finish Tyson for good." Hilary said, her fist tightened around Cyber Dragoon.

'This is going to go no where.' "Listen Hilary if you don't stop, then I'll be forced to stop you myself." "Go ahead and try! You won't stop me! I'll beat Tyson and anyone who gets in my way." Hilary said going into a blading stance. "Hilary don't make me do this. I don't want to fight you." Kai said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a funny one. Kai doesn't care about anyone but himself. Everyone knows that." Hilary said. Kai stepped back. "You know I'm right. Kai the great….but you're not that great are you?" Hilary said laughing.

"Hilary, this isn't you! Take a look at yourself. Look what those creeps are doing to your mind." Kai said but his efforts were useless. Hilary stood straight. "Enough laughing I have to go fight Tyson now." "No I won't let you." "You have no choice." "What—" Kai felt something hit him painfully, then everything went black. "No one gets in my way." Hilary headed toward Tyson's Grandpa's dojo. 'I will beat Tyson and I won't be stopped. Then we'll see who's sorry.'

Hilary walked through the gate. "Hilary! We've been looking everywhere for you! Even Tyson." Max yelled running over to her. "Hilary?" Hilary walked right past Max ignoring him. Ray and Kenny saw her next. "Hilary? Are you alright? What happened to you?" Kenny asked walking in front of her. She pushed him down. "Hey Hilary why'd you do that?" Ray asked helping Kenny up. "Where's Tyson?" "He's not here." Max looked around. "Shouldn't Kai be back by now?" "He won't be coming." Hilary said. "No one will get in my way again."

"Hilary did you do something to Kai?" Ray asked grabbing his beyblade. "HE won't be coming. Now tell me where Tyson is." Hilary demanded. "Hilary what's happened to you? You were never like this before. It's that Blade in your hand…" Max said. "Stay away!" Hilary yelled. Max stepped back. "Hilary…" "Get me Tyson." She said.

"I can't believe no one's found her yet. Maybe I should apologize." Tyson said out loud walking down the street. 'Where could that girl be? Her mom believes she's at Grandpa's dojo…ERRRRRRR.' Tyson started stomping down the street. He turned and stopped in front of the dojo. He saw Max Ray and Kenny surrounding Hilary. "Hilary?" He noticed the outfit. "What the heck is going on here?" "Tyson!" Max shouted. Hilary looked toward Tyson. A crazed look was in her eyes. "She came here looking for you." Ray said. He looked down to her hand. "A Beyblade? You've got to be kidding me. What do you plan to do?" Tyson said laughing.

"That's just like you Tyson. That's why you need to be defeated. I'm going to make sure you never blade again!" Hilary yelled. "You can't even blade Hilary." "Shows you what you know." "I'm not going to battle you Hilary. Forget it. You don't know what you're doing. You're crazy." "I AM NOT CRAZY!" She placed the blade on the rip cord. "If you don't want to do this then I'll force you!" Hilary launched the blade and it just missed Tyson. "Knock it off Hilary!" "CYBER DRAGOON GO!" "What? Cyber Dragoon…that's the same blade Wyatt had…" Tyson jumped, dodging the blade again. Then it curved and hit him in the leg. He fell.

"Hilary stop it! You're going to hurt him." "He deserves it! Fight me Tyson! Or I'll destroy you!" "You can't Tyson! She's under that things control just like that kid." Max yelled. "She doesn't know what she's doing!" He added. "Yeah right." Tyson muttered wiping dirt off his face. "Fine." Tyson said. "Tyson don't do it! You'll destroy Hilary too!" "It can't be helped it's what she wants." Tyson said pulling out his Beyblade.

"But she'll end up just like Kai's friend. Tyson you can't do this!" Kenny yelled. "Get ready Hilary I'm not going to go easy on you." Hilary laughed. It didn't sound anything like her. "LET IT RIP!" Tyson and Hilary launched the blades. The sound of blades hitting each other filled the air. "This isn't going to end good." Max said. "She has learned some skill. It's amazing. She didn't know the first thing about battling but now…she's actually good." Ray said.

"I see what you mean but this, this isn't right. We should have taught her, not that physco doctor. She's gonna hurt herself. End up like Wyatt. And I think nothing's gonna be able to stop her." Kenny said. Dizzy was starting to analyze the battle. "Well chief Hilary does have a style that is closely similar to Wyatt's. I believe they have been trained by the same people." "That Doctor B and Giddeon." "Precisely." Dizzy announced. "This is all wrong. This shouldn't be happening. It's wrong." "We know Max but it's not gonna stop till someone's out."

"What's wrong Tyson you're sweating." Hilary said. "Nothing wrong. I just don't want to hear your crying when I beat you." Tyson said wiping his brow. "Ha. You're so full of yourself Tyson. You think no one can beat the mighty Tyson but you're so wrong." Hilary said. "I can beat anyone who challenges me." He said. "Yeah sure. CYBER DRAGOON ATTACK!" Hilary yelled. Cyber Dragoon attacked Dragoon knocking him to the side. "Errr…Hilary knock it off. You know you can't beat me, so stop it already." Tyson said. "Never!" Hilary bit out bitterly. "Hilary what's gotten into you? I'm sorry alright?" "It's too late sorry won't cut it! I'm going to beat you!" Hilary's breathing started to become labored and she clutched her chest a little. 'No I can do this, I'm not going to lose to him.'

"Hilary cut it out! Look at yourself." "No I won't stop!" "FINE! I won't go easy on you! I've given one last chance. DRAGOON!" Dragoon rose out of his beyblade. "This is what I trained for! GO CYBER DRAGOON!" Hilary called. She screamed and Cyber Dragoon rose. She fell to her knees gasping. "Hilary!" Max yelled. She looked to them. "Whoa." They stepped back. The looked in her eyes scared them.

"This isn't good. She's having trouble breathing she won't last much longer, she's going to hurt herself." Kenny said. "There's nothing we can do…we're powerless." Ray said his fist shaking beside him. The blades crashed together trying to knock one another out. Tyson ignored everything around him. 'No mercy. I've already tried to stop her but it didn't work.' Tyson crossed his arms and focused. "They're both using tremendous power, but I'm afraid Hilary isn't going to last much longer." Dizzy stated. "I know." Kenny said.

"We've gotta stop this! It's gonna destroy Hilary! Come one guys she's our friend!" Max started for her but Tyson looked directly at him. "Stop right there Max." He growled out. "I've never seen Tyson like this, he doesn't care what the outcome is as long as he wins." Ray said. "Something's wrong I don't like this one bit. Not at all." Kenny said. "Tyson you have got to stop! Hilary's in danger and you could be too!" He yelled but Tyson ignored him.

"Dragoon! End this now! ATTACK! NOW DRAGOON!" The blade went hurling toward it's target. Max Ray and Kenny watched in horror as the blade didn't move toward Cyber Dragoon it moved toward Hilary. "NO! TYSON!" Hilary held her hands over her head. Everyone looked down. "STOP!" Everyone's attention was dragged back. "Kai!" Kai stood in front of Hilary. Dragoon had hit him. His arm guards were shredded, his arms bleeding. Tyson blinked. "Kai what are you doing?" Tyson yelled in anger. Everyone could only stare. "Get out of here!" Hilary yelled. Her eyes were solid brown. "No." Kai grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"Let go I need to beat him, I need to win!" She scratched at his arms crazily. "That's enough." Kai threw her over his shoulder and looked coldly at Tyson. "This is low even for you Tyson." He bit out. He looked toward everyone else, then he jumped and ran. "Where is he going?" Max asked. No one could answer that simple question.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long again. A lot of hard things are going on in my life, I lost o bunch of my friends in these past couple of months not to mention a family member. I really am sorry so please forgive my lateness for the chapter. Thank you for still reading and I love you all.


End file.
